1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to reproducing an optimized preference color using candidate images and natural languages and, more particularly, reproducing an optimized preference color using candidate images and natural languages, in which characteristic information of a preference color mapped on a natural language is applied to an original image to provide candidate images, a preference image among the candidate images is inputted, and color information of the input preference image can be corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital imaging devices, which reproduce colors, such as monitors, scanners, and printers, have various functions and high quality to fulfill users' various demands. Also, the digital imaging devices use different color spaces or different color models depending on their respective fields of use. Examples of the color models include a device dependent color model and a device independent color model. The device dependent color model includes an RGB color model corresponding to an additive color space model, and a CMYK color model corresponding to a subtractive color space model. The device independent color model includes a CIE L*a*b* model, a CIE XYZ model, and a CIE LUV model. The CMYK color model is used in the field of printing, while the RGB color model is used in the field of computer monitors, such as Internet graphics.
When a user views images from a printer that outputs digital video images or a display device that displays images, a color, which stimulates a user's visual perception and is preferred by the user in a color gamut is referred to as a preference color. The preference color affects the performance of an output device such as a printer. To allow a user to obtain a preference color, related art techniques for reproducing and converting a preference color have been discussed. Examples of such related art techniques include a technique for automatically converting a color gamut of flesh-color or sky-blue using a previously defined matrix, and a technique for automatically converting a skin color to a previously defined preference color.
However, such related art techniques have a problem in that they do not allow a user to execute image conversion by previously providing a preference image or to correct a converted image.